Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!
is the twenty-ninth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the "death" of Buredoran of the Chupacabra Synopsis Buredoran gains access to the Yuumajuu's Erurei Box in order to seal the Goseiger's Miracle Headders, but also to prepare for even bigger ambitions. Plot Buredoran succeeds in becoming Makuin's right hand man as he reveals that he has a plan for the Goseigers and needs the Erurei Box for it to work. Though Makuin worries about what could happen, Buredoran convinces him to give him the Erurei Box. Using the Bibi Soldiers to force the Goseigers to appear and assume their Super forms, Buredoran manages to use Erurei Box to seal the Miracle Gosei Headders before he leaves. Though depressed, the Gosei Angels regain their conviction when the Master Head reveals a new Heaven's Tower is almost finished. Finding Buredoran and Makuin, the Goseigers and GoseiKnight battle the Yuumajuu to save the Miracle Gosei Headders. However, Kinggon suddenly arrives to take the Erurei Box from Makuin. As the two leading Yuumajuu battle each other and the Goseigers, Buredoran takes a seat before getting the Erurei Box and attempt to seal everyone in it. However, the "Erurei Box" turns out to be a fake as Makuin and Kinggon reveal that they were playing Buredoran. When Makuin reveals the real Erurei Box, Gosei Knight releases the Miracle Gosei Headders for the Goseigers to assume their Super forms to use Miracle Gosei Dynamic on the leading Yuumajuu before Kinggon uses Buredoran a shield against the attack. Revealing that he took his Bibi Bug Hive, Kinggon uses the Bibi Bugs to enlarge Buredoran. Gosei Great, Gosei Ground, and Mystic Datas Hyper are formed to fight Buredoran. Though he overpowers them, Gosei Great turns the tables before forming Ground Gosei Great to finish him off. Soon after, tired from finally defeating Buredoran, Gosei Knight reminds the Goseigers that their fight is not over before taking his leave. Alata agrees as they must continue until the new Heaven's Tower is built. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Knight Brothers, Groundion, Gosei Ground, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . Goseiger would air alongside Kamen Rider OOO for the remainder of it's run. *'Opening': The stance of the team is replaced from the regular Goseiger to the Super Goseiger; while the mech sequence is redone, most notably to add Ground Gosei Great to the end. *The shot of the six Goseigers charging back into battle is used at the end of the Legend War dream sequence of '' Power Rangers Megaforce's first episode. *Eyecatch: **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the fourteenth episode of ''Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive **Alata continues to suggests that Buredoran is more important than any of them realize, possibly hinting at his true nature DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!, Epic 30: Romantic Eri, Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!, and Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote